Zamasu
|Race = Core People |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Address = Sacred World of the Kais of Universe 10 |Occupation = Kai Apprentice Supreme Kai |FamConnect = Goku Black (Owner of similar ki) Gowasu (Master) Zeno (Superior) }} Zamas (ザマス) is the Supreme Kai apprentice of Universe 10. Zamas is noted to have similar ki to "Goku Black", and is in some way connected to him.Dragon Ball Super episode 53, "Reveal Black's True Identity! Now, Off to the Kaioshin Realm of Universe 10" Appearance Zamas has light green skin, and wears earrings and the normal Supreme Kai outfit, only colored differently. Personality Zamas is very distrustful of humans and mortals in general. He asks Gowasu if humans are really worth protecting, saying all they do is cause wars and prosper, repeating the cycle over again. He dislikes Goku and sternly reprimands him for touching him. During his battle with Goku, he was shown to have a calm demeanor during the battle, yet as the fight goes on he shows shock, wondering how someone like Goku can be so strong. After the fight, it seems as though Zamas' dislike of Goku grew, as did his hatred of humans, believing them to be dangerous. He has more of an analytical type of fighting style. Dragon Ball Super Future Trunks Saga Zamas is first seen carrying a cart of refreshments. He then gives a cup of tea to his Master Gowasu. His master then tells him about his duties as a Supreme Kai, which is watching over their universe including, humans. Zamas then asks him if the human race is worth their protection, due to their past mistakes. Gowasu explains that the Kaioshin and Kaio's duties are to create and not interfere with creations. Zamas implores if Gowasu is telling him to look past humanity's mistakes with Gowasu simply telling him to know his place, watch over and raise them. Zamas is silent and reluctantly accepts the situation when Gowasu repeatedly implores for a response from him. Beerus, Whis, and Goku then show up with the latter asking Zamas to fight him, but is then stopped by Beerus. They then tell them about Goku Black and how he has a Time Ring. Beerus asks to see the Time Rings. Shortly afterwards, Zamas reluctantly fights Goku after Gowasu instructs him to do so, stating that it's part of the Zamas' training. Goku turns Super Saiyan. To Gowasu's and Zamas' surprise, during their battle Goku, Whis, and Beerus feel Zamas' ki, saying it is very similar to Black's. Goku then overpowers Zamasu, defeating him in battle. Goku offers his hand but Zamasu reacts with hostility before being reprimanded by Gowasu. After they leave, the fight only furthers Zamas' hatred for humans, now thinking they are a dangerous race. However, Goku notes his ki is not quite the same as Black's. Power Zamas is a fighting prodigy, with power surpassing that of Universe 7's Supreme Kai. When he was fighting with Super Saiyan 2 Goku, he is shown able to carefully intercept his punches, showing a more analytical style of fighting. Ultimately, he proved able to fight on par with Goku in his Super Saiyan 2 form, although he is shown to be rather surprised by Goku's power, which Gowasu remarks as being that of a god, and somewhat struggles in his battle with him, and in the end Goku catches Zamas off guard with his strength, and manages to defeat Zamas. Whis says that Zamas was suppressing some of his power during the fight, and Goku says that Zamas may be able to become as strong as Beerus, though Beerus claims that he is on an entirely different level from Zamas and Goku. Video-game appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Zamas makes his debut in a video-game and as a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the tenth mission of the God Mission series (GDM10). Voice actors * Japanese: Shin-ichiro Miki Battles *Zamas vs. Goku (Super Saiyan 2) Trivia *Zamas is the second one to have been promoted from the position of Kai to the position of Supreme Kai and the second to have an actual name, the first one being Supreme Kai of Time in both occasions. Gallery zamasu_op_500w.jpg|Zamas in Dragon Ball Super opening Kaioshin Zamasu.jpg|Zamas' appearance tumblr_oa2r3fZvER1s83seyo2_500.jpg| es:Zamas fr:Zamasu pl:Zamasu it:Zamasu pt-br:Zamasu ca:Zamasu References Category:DBS Characters Category:Characters Category:Core People Category:Deities Category:Males Category:Universe 10